This invention relates to a unique combination of two known ways of mixing fluids. The system combines dynamic systems, such as impellers or static mixers, with linear actuators such as sonic or ultrasonic driven devices.
The mixing of a very viscous liquid with either a solid or a liquid of low viscosity has always been a difficult task. In any fluid flow, "chaos" occurs whenever the fluid elements are stretched or folded, and this chaos produces mixing. However, chaotic mixing alone is not sufficient in some instances to produce complete and efficient mixing, since the chaos may occur in only certain regions of the fluid flow. Therefore, islands of unmixed material will persist in even the most chaotic of flows.
Mixing of fluids can also be improved by the use of time-periodic changes in geometry. For example, by causing a fluid to flow down a channel in which a sine wave baffle has been added, chaotic advection is generated. An example of a device that attempts to combined dynamic systems of mixing with linear actuators is shown in Federal Republic of Germany Patent DL 204,403 in which the fluid is first mixed in a static mixer utilizing helices after which the fluid is mixed downstream by a nozzle producing variable frequency vibration in the 10-30 kHz range. However, devices of this type first mix the material and subsequently chop it. Especially with certain types of materials, this does not produce efficient mixing. There is therefore a need for an improved device that can efficiently and effectively combine chaotic mixing with the effects of sonic energy to produce a much improved and superior mixing and reactance of the materials.